Love and Complications
by Freddio507
Summary: When Shepard and Vega have a one night stand and Kaidan comes back into her life. Things become very complicated
1. A drunken mistake?

A drunken mistake?

Shepard knew the Reapers where coming. But she was bound to house arrest. Sure the Alliance had set her up in a penthouse apartment looking over Vancouver but she felt useless. She needed to be part of the action, but there she was lying on a surprisingly comfortable sofa looking up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily before sitting up. She noticed the pull up bar on the door to the entrance of her room. She shrugged and made her way over, she began doing fast pull ups but was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. She hadn't had any visitors in over a week. She was slightly out of breath as she opened the door. It was Anderson. Shepard looked surprised.

'Anderson Sir.' She signalled him to come inside.

'Shepard' He nodded as he walked in.

They made their way over to the sofa and sat down.

'So how you keeping Commander?'

'Bored, frustrated, concerned.' She sighed

'It's the Reapers you're worried about isn't it?'

'Yea. I know they are coming.' She shook her head in anger.

'I know Shepard. I'm trying to do everything in my power, but the council is so…'

'..Stubborn' she finished

Anderson smiled. 'Yes' He sighed. 'I've actually come here though to tell you that under Alliance measures they are giving you a bodyguard.'

Shepard frowned and said in a rather sarcastic manner. 'A bodyguard?'

He nodded, 'It wasn't my orders Commander, he will be round later, he's a nice fella.'

'Alright, I guess.'

Anderson stood up and made his way to the door, Shepard followed suit.

'Sorry I can't stay any longer. If you have any questions, please get in contact. I'll see you soon Commander.'

They saluted.

Shepard closed the door behind and shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Under her breathed she grumbled.

'Fucking bodyguard, I'm Commander Fucking Shepard.'

After her shower she changed into a black sports bra and tight black short shorts. It complemented her toned stomach and long slim legs perfectly. Her long hair was still wet; she couldn't be bothered to dry it. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a drink when another knock at the door was heard.

'It's open!' She shouted

The door opened and James Vega walked in, he searched the room for the Commander. He looked slightly unsettled, he had heard all the stories about this famous woman and in a sense he looked up to her. He sat down on the sofa, looking out at the view. Shepard walked out of the kitchen now holding two drinks. Vega stood up.

'Hi you must be….' Vega stalled. He didn't realise she was that good looking in real life. She was surprisingly small as well. Her frame was small but strong, it definatley didn't look like the pictures the Alliance put out of her. He quickly composed himself to finish his sentence…'Commander Shepard.'

Shepard hadn't made eye contact with Vega yet, she was still pissed that she even had to have a bodyguard. She placed the drinks on the table.

'Yes that's me.' She finally looked up at him. Her expression on her suddenly changed, she unintentionally pursed her lips and quickly played with her hair to make sure it looked reasonable. He was young, much younger than she thought he would be. He had olive skin, he was tall, he had tattoos which showed a wild side, scars which showed experience and he was built like a tank. He wasn't her usual type but she was definatley impressed. 'So you are my bodyguard?' she said curiously.

'Commander we both know you don't need protecting. I'm Lieutenant James Vega.'

They shook hands.

'Well James I made you a drink, I hope you like cocktails.' She grinned

'Ma'am, I can never pass down a good drink.'

She smiled. Finally someone with a personality she thought.

He looked at her body in the tight outfit.

'So Commander, is this your usual Alliance uniform?' He took a sip of his drink

She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed

'Oh shit, I forgot I was wearing this. I'll go get changed.'

'No, no there is no need. It looks good.' He smirked

'We've known each other for 5 minutes and you are already flirting with me.' She smiled

'Well. It's not every day you see a beautiful women like yourself in Command. Especially wearing something that skimpy.' He looked at her up and down.

She looked at him in amazement. She liked the fact he was so forward and honest. He wasn't creepy or desperate in the way he complimented her. She liked it.

'Well then maybe I will wear it for a bit longer' She flirted

She sat next to him on the sofa and crossing her legs over in a casual manner.

'So Vega. You married?'

He choked while taking a sip of his drink.

'Aha no way. Don't get me wrong, someday. But no, I'm not.'

'Actually that was a stupid question, you don't seem the type to flirt with another women if you were taken.' She winked

He blushed slightly. 'Well you know, well actually yea, you're right.' He laughed

'Well seeing as we are going to be in each other's company for a while. Maybe you should start telling me about yourself.' She grinned

…..

A couple of weeks had passed and Shepard was still under house arrest, although having Vega with her made it seem far more interesting. The two were now well acquainted and he had even taught her the ins and outs of poker, which they usually played of an evening. Tonight was no different. However Shepard was surprisingly good at poker which made Vega slightly apprehensive at playing her again. He didn't want to lose any more money.

'Hey Shepard, how about blackjack tonight? You know that one?'

'Of course. Do whatever I don't mind.'

They sat at the table with Vega shuffling out the cards. Shepard poured them both a scotch then sat down the opposite side of him.

'You know you look like a Lola'

Shepard looked at him confused, 'Lola?'

'Yea' he chuckled 'Can I call you Lola'

She smiled at him but with also a frowned expression, 'OK, I will allow this.'

'Good.' He shuffled the cards but then stopped. He looked up at Shepard and a look of genius swept across his face. Shepard gazed at him as she took a sip of her scotch.

'Why don't we make this more interesting Lola' He grinned

She put her drink down, 'What are you thinking?'

He licked his lips, 'How about instead of losing money, we have to lose an item of clothing.'

She sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

'Is that how you plan on getting me naked Vega? I thought with all your flirting you wouldn't need a game of blackjack to do that' She said in a rather seductive manner.

'Well Lola, if you play well and luck is on your side, then maybe I'll be the one getting naked.' He winked

She immediately looked at the size of his arms and the strength of his body through that tight shirt. She nibbled the inside of her cheek to satisfy the rush of heat that went through her body by looking at him.

'Fine. You going to deal?' She pulled her chair closer to the table.

'Sure.'

He handed out two cards to her and two for himself. They both looked at them intently.

'Stick' She said confidently placing her cards to the table.

'Twist' He replied. He took a card off the deck and placed it face up. It was a five. Shepard looked at him and raised her eyebrows and smiled.

He took the five and placed it with his other cards. He nodded making out his odds where good.

'You've folded haven't you?'

He dropped his cards. 'Yes' he laughed

'Go on then, take something off' She joked.

The rest of the game went the same way. The deck was in Shepard's favour and after a few rounds, Shepard had only taken her shoes off. Vega however had managed to lose his shoes, socks and his trousers.

'I've folded again! Lola how are you doing this?'

She grinned triumphantly at him

'Well you know, I'm not just a pretty face.' She laughed

'Well I guess I need to take this off now.'

He stood up and pulled his top over his head and threw it to the ground. Shepard studied him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how ripped his was. His tattoos somehow accentuated his muscles even more. She noticed a healthy amount of chest hair and a sexy line of hair from his belly button down. She unconsciously bit her lip.

'You can stop staring now Lola' he smirked

She snapped out of her dreamy state and blushed slightly.

'I am not staring'

'sure…sure' he grinned

'Let's just do the next round shall we. More scotch?' She pushed the bottle over to him

'Thanks Lola' He began to deal the cards.

'Hold' she took in a breath as she awaited his results.

He looked down at his cards and sighed with laughter. Shepard eyes widened.

'What is it?' she smiled

'22' He threw his card down on the table 'One number!'

Shepard's face lit up at the sign of victory. Vega stood up and put his hands onto his boxer shorts, indicating that he was going to pull them down.

'Wait Vega! What are you doing?' Shepard suddenly felt nervous

'I lost the round and I still have clothing left on.' He shrugged

'Yea but this is your last item of clothing?'

'Don't you want to see him naked?' He tried to put her on the spot.

'Yes, I mean no. Are you actually going to take them off?' She was getting quite flustered.

'Yep' He started pulling his tights boxers down, exposing more of his manly hair which lead down from his belly button. Shepard watched, the scotch seem to play with her head, she was suddenly nervous, she didn't know why she was so scared about seeing him naked. She had been on suicide missions and put her life on the line countless of times but the thought of seeing this highly attractive marine naked in front of her, sent her reeling with nerves. She breathed heavily, her eyes fixed on him as he watched. He lowered them further but then suddenly stopped.

'You know what.' He paused as he pulled them back up. 'Next time'

She sighed and cleared her throat.

'Yeah' she coughed trying to clear her head. 'Yeah next time. You know what; I think I'm going to head to bed.' She stood up and stumbled slightly, the alcohol reaching her head.

He smiled at her and put back his trousers and shirt back on.

'I think that's a good idea. Hey Lola, you wanna go out sometime?'

'Dinner?'

He laughed, 'No, I was thinking a night out on the town, I could sneak you out of house arrest.'

She laughed with him, 'Yeah sure, I'd like that, I've been here too long. I need some fun.'

'Well I can definatley show you a good time.' He chuckled

'Really?' She questioned

'Wait? What type of good time are you thinking?' He frowned with curiosity

Shepard was confused; she had no idea why she was having feelings for this marine. She really wanted him, but she put that down to the large quantity of scotch she had consumed. She wasn't even sure if he was interested her, she put his flirting down as part of his personality. She sighed almost with disappointment.

'I meant it as in, 'Oh you can make clubbing fun' if that makes sense.' She scratched her head even she was confused by what she had explained.

Vega nodded, 'Yeah erm, that is what I meant I meant too. If I implied anything sexual I'm sorry, I like to keep things professional' He lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. He was confused as well. He didn't know if he was crossing the mark with his flirting, but she didn't complain.

There was an awkward silence before Vega added.

'Well if you want we can go tomorrow night. I can get some of my boys round, make up some numbers.'

'Or you and I could just go; we could be each other's wingmen.'

He smiled warmly, 'Sure thing Lola'

She smiled back at him. 'Ok well I need to get my beauty sleep.' She walked around the table to her room but somehow managed to trip over a chair leg. Vega quickly dived to catch her fall. She found herself laying in his very strong arms. She tried very hard to restrain a huge smile from her face.

'Whoa Sinorita, looks like you had one to many to drink.' He laughed

'My head really hurts.' She chuckled

He lifted her back up. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms. Shepard leant in and hugged him.

'Thank you James from saving me from boredom.'

He smiled in thanks. 'That's ok Lola. I'm glad I could've helped.'

The hugged lingered on for a while. They could both feel sexual tension in the completely silent room. She began rubbing her hands through his hair. He closed his eyes as his hands went further down reaching the arch of her back. She kissed his neck. His hands wandered to her ass and she soon felt his big hands squeeze her. She let out a little moan into his ear. This alarmed him and he quickly opened his eyes and pulled away from her. She stepped back and ran her hands through her own hair this time as she took in what just happened. Both of them where confused. She made her way to her bedroom door.

'Good night James.' She smiled.

'Good night Shepard.'

…

Shepard slowly opened her eyes as the morning light broke through her window. She stretched out her body, easing her to wake up. She sat up and noticed the smell of cooking in the air. She quickly got dressed and left her bedroom to go into the lounge.

'Morning Lola' Vega walked in carrying two plates.

'You cooked me breakfast?'

'I sure did, I saw that there where eggs.'

She smiled as she sat at the table, 'Smells good'

They began to eat and made general conversation. She couldn't help though thinking about what happened last night. She was so confused. Something could've happened but he was wise enough to pull away. She didn't want to mess around with a subordinate, even if she wasn't part of the Alliance anymore. She had no idea why she wanted him so badly, perhaps it was because sex was missing from her life and she needed that release. Perhaps it was something else. She was just about to ask him how he felt when suddenly he spoke.

'So you still up for tonight?' Asked Vega

She suddenly stopped her trail of thought and cleared her mind. 'Oh hell yeah. I would be disappointed if we didn't go.' She laughed

'Ok awesome' He rubbed his belly. 'I'm getting fat, I think I need to go for a run.'

She looked at him shocked, 'You fat?'

'Well you know.' He laughed

'Well if you are going for a run, I'm coming with you. I need some fresh air.'

….

Evening had arrived. And Vega was waiting patiently in the lounge for Shepard to come out of her room. He stared at the setting sun from the huge window of the penthouse and smiled at the gorgeous view. Shepard came out from her room, they were both wearing their usual military fatigues but Shepard had added extra detail. She added extra curls to her long luxurious dark hair and added makeup which made her look absolutely stunning. Vega was taken back.

'Wow Shepard, you look really beautiful.'

Shepard blushed. It was nice to hear a genuine compliment, 'Thank you James. So shall we get this show on the road.'

'Let's' he grinned

The two left the apartment and headed to the club. It was busy, full of soldiers and marines, Shepard hardly knew any of them but Vega sure seemed to. He bumped into one.

'Cortez!'

'Vega! What the hell you doing here, I thought you were looking after Commander Shepard.'

Shepard appeared behind from Vega.

'Commander Shepard.' He looked stunned

She nodded at him

'Steve Cortez, it's an honour meeting you.' He shook her hand, 'Well Vega, the boys and I are starting drinking games, you two are more than welcome to join us.'

Vega looked at Shepard who then turned to him. Shepard looked back to Cortez.

'We would love to.' She smiled

The rest of the evening involved rude jokes, rude stories, oh and copious amounts of alcohol.

….

It was 3am when people began to leave the club and it wasn't long until Shepard and Vega followed suit. They drunkenly said goodbye to Cortez and everyone at the table and made their journey back to Shepard's apartment. It was a good 15 minutes away. All they could do on the way back was laugh and giggle. Every object that stood in their way they both managed to stumble into it.

'She-Shepard, you are so..so drunk.' He chuckled as he watched her fall into the wall.

She giggled, 'I know'

'Here Lola let me carry you…we might be here all night otherwise.'

'You can't carr- carry me James.'

He walked over to her and lifted her up with one swift moment and carried her in his arms.

'Oooo' she laughed, 'This is comfy'

He laughed back, 'You are really light.'

'Well that's good' She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at Shepard's apartment and he placed her down. She drunkenly searched for her key card. The door opened and the two stepped inside and headed to the kitchen for some water. The kitchen was quite small, just had all the necessities. The light was very dim and it was hard to see especially in their drunken state. Shepard leant against the counter taking small sips of water holding her gaze to Vega. Vega was doing the same, he set his glass down and smiled at her. But then his eyes studied her body. He could only dream what was underneath it. His expression changed to almost a blank face as Shepard placed the glass down and watched him. She straightened herself up as he breathed out heavily. The sexual tension that had happened the night before was back. They could feel it in the air. He slowly walked closer to her as she pushed herself harder against the counter. He stood in front of her and placed his right hand on her hip, her head and eyes followed. With his other hands he moved her head to his gaze. And very slowly he drew in closer to her lips. They touched and immediately both their mouths opened and let each other's tongues explore their mouths. Vega reached the inside of her legs and lifted her up onto the counter. Their kissing was manic, their hands where all over each other. She lifted up his top and took it off and immediately carried on kissing frantically as her hands rubbed over his chest hair and strong body. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, neither of them stopping for a breath. He laid her on the bed and climbed on onto of her and began to kiss her neck. His hand reached between her legs and he began to rub her through the fabric, she let out a moan. She needed it, needed it so bad. She pushed him off her and stood up at the end of the bed; she reached down and pulled off his bottoms exposing his tight boxers holding in his huge erection. She looked at him and he bit his lip and she began to undress in front of him. Her top came off revealing a black lace bra and her toned stomach. He bit he lip harder as she undid her bottoms which slid off to reveal her long legs and matching black lace underwear. He couldn't lay there any longer he needed to have her. He leant on his knees at the end of the bed and began to kiss her stomach. His hands reached behind her bra and with one movement it was undone. She took it off to reveal her breasts which he took to his mouth, his tongue swirled round her nipple and gently nibbled at it causing her to moan. He hands reached down. He slipped them under her lace pants and began to rub her hot wet centre. He let out a pleasurable sigh into her breast. He stopped and sent three fingers into her and began to move them back and forth in a quick motion. Shepard moaned out loudly. She reached down and began to rub his throbbing erection. She pulled it out from under his boxers and gasped at the sheer size. She took his fingers out and she knelt down to her knees. He took in a huge breath, he knew what was coming. She took his boxers completely off and she held him in her hand. She teasingly licked the tip and then placed him into her mouth. She speeded up the pace. He was in heaven, he couldn't stop moaning, he placed his hand on top of her head and began thrusting with her rhythm. She stopped and stood back up again taking off the last of her clothes. He sighed at the sheer sight of her glorious body and as she came down onto the bed to straddle him, he forced her underneath. He wanted to dominate her and she willingly agreed. He wasted no time and thrusted deep into her. She cried out in pleasure. He was so large he filled her perfectly, letting out all the tension and desire that had been building. He fastened his pace and pounded her hard into the bed. She rubbed her hands through his Mohawk and slid them down his back; she dug her nails into him hard, which spurred him on more. He continually got faster. Shepard couldn't believe how much stamina he had. She breathed more heavily and groaned louder, her climax was coming and he wasn't holding off. It reached and she screamed out clawing desperately on his back as a huge wave of pleasure ran through her. He smiled in between his heavy breathing, glad that she was enjoying it. She rolled him over and began to ride him hard. He watched as her breasts moved with her movement, he grabbed hold of them. He lifted up his back so he could add his own thrusts to her movement which made them both moan out. He closed his eyes, it was coming, he sped up his pace again as his manhood throbbed under the sheer pleasure, she could feel it tense inside her as he released it into her. He moaned out and then began to breathe heavily. She did the same, before finally collapsing beside him. Neither said a word, they just laid there side by side, until they eventually fell asleep.

…

She slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun came through the window. She was wrapped up in her covers so found it hard to do her usual stretch. She looked underneath and saw she was naked. She frowned, she never slept naked. She turned over and saw Vega fast asleep with the covers covering his modesty. She looked in shock. She woke him up by jiggling him with her hand. He woke up immediately and saw her.

'What Lola, what are you doing?'

'What am I doing? This is my room!'

He looked around. It was her room

'Oh crap. We banged didn't we.'

'Yes we did.'

'I'm so sorry.' He lowered his head.

'Don't be sorry, it was good, but you're my subordinate.'

'I know that's what makes it awful. I didn't take advantage of you did I?' He rubbed his head tying to think things through.

'No, not at all. We were both drunk.'

'We really were weren't we.' He smiled

'Yeah, it was pretty bad' she laughed.

'So what do we do now?' he asked

'Well, let's keep it between us. We had a bit of fun, I don't regret it, but it's probably safe if we stay good friends.'

'I agree. But you know if you ever feel needy, I'm always here. You have a banging body Lola, last night was just …Wow.'

She laughed. 'I'm going to have a shower, you better not still be in my bed when I get back James.' She winked.


	2. Earth

Sorry for delay, had a writer's block trying to work out the story. I think I got it now

….

Shepard had found herself following Vega to the defence council. He said they wanted to see her. She didn't mind getting out of her apartment but she knew they would give her a good grilling. After meeting Anderson and talking things through she waited outside the council room making conversation with Vega. A few days had passed since they woke up next to each other in her bed. They hadn't really spoken about what happened but they both seemed ok by it. Sure she wasn't exactly happy with herself that she got into that state but if it was going to happen and least it was with a decent guy like Vega. What she didn't know though was Vega's true feelings of the whole situation. He was quite closed. He still flirted with her and in fact it was worse now that he had seen her naked but he didn't indicate any other forms of interest. She shrugged it off as harmless fun. They were both in conversation discussing what on earth the council would want to discuss with her. Then she heard that voice.

'Shepard?'

She didn't even need to think for one second who that deep raspy voice belonged to. She froze in mid-sentence looking at Vega who gave her a confused look back. She took a quick inhale of air and slowly turned around. There he was. The only man she really ever loved. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He had changed so much. He looked taller, he was certainly bigger judging but the size of his biceps in that tight uniform that she quickly glanced at and the noticeable grey in his hair made him god damn sexy. But then she suddenly remembered all the pain she had been through with him. Horizon was over a year ago and all the contact he had sent her was one message telling her how he was meeting another woman for drinks. How that killed her. She lamely replied:

'Kaidan'

She stood up tall and walked past him, making sure she gave him a glance as she passed. He nodded and smiled at her. Vega walked over to him.

'You know the Commander?'

He looked down. He sighed heavily.

'I used to.' There was pain in his tone and expression

Vega looked confused; he didn't know what that was supposed to mean. Judging by each other's tone to one another there was clearly history. Then something strange ran through Vega's body. Jealousy. She was on first name terms with this Major Alenko. How on earth did this guy know her, he thought. Kaidan had walked off during the time Vega was thinking. He ran after him.

'So Major, do you mind me asking how you know the Commander?'

Kaidan stopped walking.

'I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I forgot you're name.'

'Lieutenant James Vega Sir, I've been Shepard's personal bodyguard while she's been under house arrest.'

Kaidan looked him up and down. 'I see. What was your question again?'

'The Commander, how do you know her?'

Kaidan began to walk again, 'I used to be here Lieutenant.'

'Oh I see. How come you aren't anymore?'

Kaidan frowned, 'It's a long story Lieutenant.'

'Where you two an item?'

Kaidan abruptly stopped. 'Is that really any of your business?'

Vega starred straight at him. 'Sorry….Sir.'

Vega bit the inside of his cheek. He had clearly hit a soft spot. He could still feel this burning anger inside him. He didn't want to forget that night with her, even if she did. She made him feel amazing. He always thought he would share his love for all the ladies, but after that night, all he wanted to do was give his love to her.

The ground shook. The room suddenly became dark. Vega looked out of the window and saw huge creatures coming down from the sky. Kaidan ran back to him and looked out the window.

'What the fuck!'

'Shit, the Reapers are here already! We need to get to the Normandy, suit up Lieutenant.'

Vega nodded and they both ran to grab their armour.

They were under heavy fire as they made their way to the Normandy.

'Vega cover me.' Kaidan began to speak into his comlink. 'This is Major Alenko, I want the Normandy crew mobilized now.' He joined back with Vega. 'What the fuck are these things.'

'I don't know but they're ugly.'

'Good there's the Normandy, come on Vega, we need to run. Fast!'

The two sprinted to the Normandy under heavy fire. They made it to the Normandy safely and tried to establish connection with Shepard and Anderson. Kaidan ran up to the bridge to find Joker.

'Alenko, they have set up a signal from a beacon.'

'Get to it straight away Joker and open the hull doors.'

The hull doors opened, Shepard took a running jump onto the ship. Kaidan held out his hand to help her. She smiled in thanks.

'Welcome aboard Commander.'

Shepard nodded back at him and turned to Anderson.

'Come on Anderson' she shouted

'I can't Shepard, I need to stay here. Please go tell the council! That's an order!'

Shepard's face looked in pain. She didn't want to leave, but as he threw her dog tags back at her she knew that only she could help Earth. She reluctantly turned around and headed inside the Normandy walking past both Kaidan and Vega who headed behind her.

…

They landed on Mars so quickly that they hadn't even had time to take in what had happened on Earth. Shepard, Kaidan and Vega were suited up and already taking on Cerberus soldiers on the red planet. Kaidan was clearly on edge with the involvement of Cerberus, he knew Shepard would never do anything to harm humanity, but he felt so distant from her he had no idea if she was still the same person. As the airlock closed he felt he needed to confront her. He took a took breath and walked over to her.

'I need a straight answer.' His tone seemed angry. Shepard knew this was going to happen the minute she saw the Cerberus soldiers.

'Kaidan' She sighed.

'Don't Kaidan me!' Shepard was startled by his abruptness. He was no longer that shy lieutenant.

'Do you know anything why Cerberus is here?'

'What makes you think I know?' She stood tall

He lowered his head, 'You worked for the for god's sake!'

'Kaidan, I helped them destroy the collectors that's it.' Now her tone was angry

'Yes but they rebuilt you, gave you a ship, there must be more than that.'

'I worked with them, not for them, I have no idea what they are doing here!'

Vega stood and watched at this Major grilled Shepard. He was angry, how dare he do that to her. After everything she's done for the galaxy.

'The Commander has been under constant surveillance, there is no way she could've made contact with Cerberus.' He starred straight at Kaidan.

Kaidan broke off the glance with Vega and lowered his head. His tone changed to almost sadness.

'I'm sorry Shepard'

Shepard looked at him and sighed.

'You of all people should know what I'm about.'


	3. Thoughts

Those words ran through his head. ''You of all people know what I'm about Kaidan''. Vega stood watching Shepard hunched over Kaidan's lifeless body in the Med Bay. His heart was sinking as thoughts ran through his mind, '_What was he to her? Were they in love? Are they still in love?_'. A pained expression appeared on his face. Shepard looked up and noticed him standing there. Her eyes were red, she looked scared.

'You ok Vega?' Her tone was weak

'Yeah.' Vega however sounded pissed off. Shepard frowned in response.

There was a pause. Vega looked to the ground and sighed heavily. He stormed out of the Med Bay and made his way back down into the shuttle bay. Shepard was bemused. She turned back to Kaidan, who's breathing was becoming even slower. She sighed at his state and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

'Stay with us Major.'

Shepard followed Vega's path and arrived in the shuttle bay. She saw him giving heavy blows into the punching bag which hung from a railing.

'Vega, why did you storm out like that?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

'It does matter. There is clearly a problem.' She folded her arms.

He stopped punching.

'Who is that guy Ma'am?' He tone was stern

'Guy? You mean Kaidan?'

'Yeh'

Shepard smirked, 'Is someone jealous?'

'Commander, I can't have him talking to you like that!'

Her eyes widened. 'What are you on about?'

He stared deeply at her. 'Are you aware how rude he was to you?'

'He wasn't rude at all. He had every reason to say the things he said.'

James frowned, 'Shepard I don't understand? '

She rubbed her hand over her forehead, 'James you don't need to know.'

'Yes I do. I care about you and I want to help.' He replied abruptly

Shepard was taken back by his words_, 'I care about you'. _She felt slightly awkward.

'You want to know about Kaidan. He's a Major. He's a teacher of Biotics. He has a L2 implant. He's from Vancouver. His Dad was a Major. Is that enough information for you Lieutenant, or would you like to know more?' she said brashly

'That's not what I meant Lola'

'Oh so you are calling me Lola again huh.' She sighed. 'Kaidan and I have history. We were in love, I died saving him. He tried to move on and then I came back from the dead and it's made things, complicated.'

Vega turned away at her words. He tried so desperately to absorb them without pain.

'Are you still in love?'

Shepard thought hard. 'I, I don't know. Everything has happened so fast, I still care for him and don't know if he still cares about me. Why are you asking me this Vega?'

He turned back to face her and walked closer to her. Shepard backed up against the wall of crates.

'Shepard, since that night together, I just, I just can't stop thinking of you. I know it's wrong, you are my commanding officer now but I, Ah I dunno.'

Shepard was shocked, she breathed heavily. 'Vega, I, I'

'I'm sorry if I seemed angry' He leaned closer but Shepard took a step back.

'I can't Vega. I'm so confused at what is happening. Especially with Kaidan.'

Vega stood back. He was angry at himself. 'Shepard I'm sorry I didn't mean to.'

'It's ok Vega. We are going to be at the Citadel soon, you better get ready.'

He nodded as she walked away, and then turned back to the punching bag and hit is with all his power in frustration.


	4. Ex

Pre warning you all, this is has mild adult themes, if you can't handle the heat, just skip it knowing that Kaidan had a girlfriend ( the doctor ) and they spilt up before the start of Mass Effect 3. For the rest of you that can handle it, well we all love Kaidan getting his sexytime on.

…..

_He breathed deeply and let out a deep moan as she rode him on his bed. Her pace never quickened but stayed consistent giving him satisfaction. They had been dating for a while and things were going well. Clearly. As the Major and the petite Doctor arrived at his apartment on the Citadel, they both had one thing on their mind, sex, however this may have been partly due to the large quantity of alcohol they had consumed. Kaidan was never the type of man to have one night stands, sure he had a couple back as a teenager, but what boy didn't. He was a grown man, he needed to think about settling down and Doctor Laura Wilde seemed a good choice to make his mother happy. She was a lot shorter than him, had deep brown eyes, a big smile and a politeness about her that made her cute. However she was far from cute in the bedroom. Kaidan was realising this first hand, they didn't even have time to close the curtains of his apartment, allowing them to view the Citadel night time skyline. She continued her pace, making them both moan louder._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Kaidan looked towards Laura's bag that was thrown on the chair. She moved her hand to his face and pushed his head back to look at her. She smiled as she continued._

''_Hey Laura, I'm sorry I'm leaving you this message late but I miss you. If you aren't doing anything, come over to mine right now. I need to be with you''_

_Kaidan placed his hands firmly on her hips to stop her movement. He turned serious._

'_Laura who was that?'_

'_Oh just a friend.' She replied sheepishly_

_Kaidan pulled out from her and wrapped his lower body with the bed sheet._

'_So a guy who randomly calls you in the early hours of the morning wanting you to be with him is just a 'friend' He didn't keep his gaze off her._

_She lowered her head and sighed._

'_I'm so sorry Kaidan.'_

'_Who is he?'_

'_It's a doctor I met in the hospital. You've been so busy Kaidan, I've hardly seen you! I grew attached to him when you've been away.'_

_Kaidan place his head in his hand, 'Laura I told you I would be busy with this promotion.'_

'_I know you did but it's been so hard.'_

'_What so you've been chatting up some doctor while I've been gone instead of talking through things with me' he raged._

'_I, I…' She didn't know what to say._

'_Have you kissed?'_

'_Yes'_

_He sighed heavily. 'You slept together?'_

_Her eyes began to fill with tears. 'Yes'_

'_Get dressed and grab your things, I'll get a cab for you'_

'_What?' she protested_

'_I'm sorry but I can't be with someone that isn't faithful. I'm sorry if you felt pushed aside but I just can't deal with knowing you like someone else.'_

'_Can't we talk about this! I'd rather be with you that David!'_

'_Oh so it's David is it. Maybe I should go pay him a visit!'_

'_No Kaidan!'_

'_Don't Kaidan me!'_

_She sighed and awkwardly put her clothes back on. Kaidan put his boxers back on and stood by the front door. She walked over to him._

' _I'm sorry'_

'_So am I.' He replied rather flatly._

'_You sure you don't want to work things out?' She asked desperately_

'_Look, I know I've had a lot to drink but I'm thinking straight. I don't want to be messed around, I deserve better than that. I just wish you would've spoken to me first, I cared about you Laura.'_

_She lowered her head as a tear fell of her cheek._

'_I know you did Kaidan, I feel awful.' There was a long pause. 'So I guess this is it then Kaidan.'_

'_Yeah I guess it is.'_

_He opened the door. 'Goodbye Laura'_

'_Goodbye Kaidan'_

_She walked out and he closed the door. He leant against the door and shook his head in disbelief. Since the day he enrolled into the Alliance there was one thing that every recruit learned. Never date a civilian._


	5. Hospital Staff

_**Hello guys, thank you for following my story and sending me reviews . Quite a few of you have messaged me about the structure of my sentences etc not being flowing. I apologize for this, I only write like that as I have bad dyslexia and it helps me write better. This also why it takes me ages to write a new chapter. However I'm trying hard to make it flow better for you :D This is more of a linking chapter; drama is on its way! I promise ! **_

Considering it supposedly had the best facilities in the galaxy, Huerta Memorial Hospital didn't seem to be able to hold many patients, in fact it didn't seem considerably visitor friendly either. The asari behind the reception desk was slumped in her chair staring out the window at the Citadel skyline with little emotion on her face. This view however was cut short when a uniform clad woman stood in the way and blocked the view. The asari made every effort to avoid Shepard's gaze as she stood on the other side of the counter. Shepard looked at her in confusion and repeated her question again to the asari.

'Excuse me? Excuse me!'

The asari reluctantly acknowledged Shepard.

'Yes'

'I need to visit a patient. Major Alenko. He came in yesterday.'

The asari raised her eyebrows and turned to the patient information on the screen. She frowned as she searched for his name.

'Major Alenko is in medical room 3. He is due neurosurgery within the hour.'

Shepard's eyes widened in shock, 'Neurosurgery!'

The asari quickly closed the screen and turned to Shepard.

'Yes, neurosurgery. Are you a relative? Wife? Girlfriend?' She said abruptly

'Erm, no, no I'm just a friend.'

'Well I'm sorry but 'friends' can't visit this close to surgery.' She replied smugly

Shepard scowled at her as she quickly thought of a way to gain access to see him. She leant forward closer to the asari and lowered her tone.

'Look, I'm a Spectre on an important mission to document the effectiveness of this hospital. If you refuse me access I can't report my review meaning there can be no new improvements and most importantly there will be no wage rises. You wouldn't want that would you?'

The asari looked around checking no one was watching and leant closer into Shepard and replied in a harsh whisper. 'Fine but only ten minutes, I'm not putting my ass on the line for you.'

Shepard stood back up straight, 'Clearly'

She walked through the decontamination hallway until she reached the patient area. The room was busy, her dark blue BDUs stood out against the large amount of white coats. She pushed her way through the hustle and bustle to the end of the room where Room 3 was situated and suddenly found herself staring at his lifeless body through the glass. Her heart completely sank as she noticed the terrible state his body was in. She reached to the door controls and quickly stepped inside the room making sure the door was firmly shut behind her. She began to slowly walk towards him, her frown contained sadness and anger as she studied his broken body. She noticed his chest rise up for air in short quick motions, he was dying, she raised her hands to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Her chest felt heavy and she suddenly found her own breathing become erratic as she knelt down by his bedside. She wanted to touch him but feared that her touch would cause him more pain. She lowered her head and controlled her breathing.

'Kaidan, I'm so sorry.' She took a long pause and raised her head to look at his bruised and swollen face, a tear rolled down her cold cheek. 'This is my fault; I could've stopped that thing before it hurt you! Kaidan I know you can't hear me but I still care for you. I don't know what we are now, but just know I still care, I will always care for you. We need you, I need you. Please stay with us I know you can….'

'Excuse me you are not supposed to be in here!'

Shepard jumped and turned to the voice, she wiped the tear from her cheek as she looked at the salarian in front of her. She slowly stood up putting her weight on her knee to help her rise up and straightened up her uniform.

'I'm leaving now, I just wanted to visit him.'

'Yes well, I'd appreciate if you would visit during visitor hours. Major Alenko is in critical condition we need to monitor him constantly.'

Shepard brushed past the salarian in somewhat of an aggressive manner silencing his next words. She stormed back into the elevator barging past everybody that was in her path. As the elevator doors closed, she turned on her omni-tool.

'EDI patch me through to Vega.'

'Yes Commander'

Shepard sighed before James answered.

'Lola what can I do for you.'

'Purgatory, five minutes'

Shepard heard a quiet chuckle before he spoke again, 'Sure thing Lola, see you there.'


End file.
